My Third episode in my season: "Trick.. or treat"?
by Sparx
Summary: When Fi has a chance to meet her father, her friend Emma searches for the truth... but will it cost her life?


Untitled 

"Trick Or Treat" Episode 3-04 Opening Theme:End Of ThemeStart of Teaser: Fi: We've all heard of ghosts, right? Of course we have (Laughs) Ghosts running from opening theme Fi: (V.O.)I've only met one ghost, but I was lucky that it wasn't evil "Family Reunion" GhostFi: (CONT.) Well, I WAS lucky, but maybe they'll be other encounters that I have."The Light" Fi: (CONT.)but maybe, the next encounter, I won't be so lucky"The Light" turning to an evil shade of redEnd Of TeaserStart Of Episode Fi sits at her laptop, staring at her webpage."And the final update is done" She smiles. As usual, the eye rolls back and fourth, as if looking for ghosts. She had her usual icons; Let's talk, Weird Links, Weird Pictures, Weird Stories, Weird Life, and Weird Music.She closes her laptop, and walks out of her room. In the common room of the bus, Jack sits on the couch, talking on her mom's cell phone, and Molly, Irene, and Carey sit at the front of the bus, looking at Irene's digital map, while Ned drives. "Hey, baby" Molly grins. "Hey" Fi replies. Fi sits down on the couch next to Jack."Of course I still have your necklace, Gabe, losing this, would be like losing you" Jack says as romantically as he can as he rubs Gabe's necklace. Fi rolls her eyes, and gets up from the couch. She walks over to her mom. "Where are we headed?" She asks. "Oh, we're going to Illinois, and we're almost there" Irene replies. "About 4 minutes" Ned reports. "Yeah, I've got that concert there, then we're headed to Wyoming," Molly says."Okay Jack, time to get off the phone" She tells her son. Jack puts his hand over the phone."But mom, I just got on" Jack whines. "Cha, like three hours ago" Carey laughs. "Gabe, I gotta go" Jack says. There is a short pause. "No you hang up first" Jack smiles. "No You" Another short pause."No, you!" Jack chirps. Fi walks over to the phone and shuts it off. "I'll hang up first" She smiles sarcastically. "Fi! You twerp!" Jack exclaims as he jumps up."Enough you two" Molly interrupts. Jack and Fi give each other one more glare, before separating. Suddenly, the bus stops. "We're here," Ned yells. Small crowds start to form around the bus. Molly, Irene, Carey, Fi, and Jack head out of the bus to look around."Hey! It's Molly Phillips!" People start to cheer. "Fi! Jack! Look around and be back here in an hour!" Molly yells over the screaming crowds. Fi and Jack start to walk away."I've never seen a crowd that big surrounding mom" Fi chuckles. "Yeah, I know what you mean" Jack snickers. "Well, I'm gonna head to the computer store, so I'll see ya" Fi says with a light wave.Fi made her way to a store called "Microchips" Fi snickers at the name. As she walks inside, she looks around, and heads straight to the laptop section. As Fi turns to see everything, she bumps into someone. "Oh Sor-" Fi stops short when she sees who she bumped into. "Emma?" Fi exclaims. "Fi?!" The other girl cries back. Both girls start to scream. Everyone stares at them, but the girls don't seem to notice. When the stop screaming, they wrap their arms around each other. About thirty minutes later, Fi brings Emma to the bus. "Emma?" Molly gasps as they enter the bus. Jack and Molly grasp Emma tight in their arms. Ned, Irene, and Carey just stare blank. Everyone gets settled on the couch as Fi starts explaining. "Emma was my best friend when I was like two, all the way up to ten, but then we started traveling, and we didn't see much of each other" Fi says. "I'm tellin' ya, those two girls could not be separated" Molly laughs, remembering. Fi and Emma smile at each other. It's a couple hours later and Fi and Emma already found out that they're like clones, in the way that they both are the same age, they both love weird stuff, they both have a webpage on it, and they both love computers. They sit in Fi's room, as Fi is showing Emma her webpage. "Wow, that is so cool" Emma comments as she searches through the whole page. "But now it's my turn" Emma types her URL in; WWW.Emma'sadventures.com Fi gasps as she sees how great the webpage is. There is an animation of a ghost spinning around in a circle, but as it does, the white on it flies off and forms the words: "Emma's Too Strange Webpage" Below, there are links of: "My Strange Adventures," "My Strange Stories," "My Strange Guestbook." "E-Mail me," "Strange sounds," and "Strange Pictures" "Our pages are like identical except for weird and strange" Fi laughs. "You can say that again" Emma smiles. Her eyes roll down to the clock at the bottom of the laptop screen."Oh no! I've got to get home, I'm late, I'll see you later!" She says quickly. Fi grins. That was a habit of Emma's, saying things too fast. "When do you think you'll be back?" Fi asks. "Ummmm I dunno, See ya" Emma runs out of her room. That was another habit of hers, "Ummmm, I dunno" With Fi's last couple of hours, she explored some more. She saw mostly common things; restaurants, stores, etcetera. But something caught her eye. It was an old broken down mansion. "Whoa! That's a must-see" Fi says, smiling. "I wouldn't go in there" 

Fi spins around and sees a little girl about the age of nine. "Why…not?" Fi questions. The girl grins, a scary kind of grin. "I hear it's haunted" She says.Fi looks back at the mansion then looks back at the little girl, but she isn't there anymore. Fi stares confused for a second, but then shrugs it off, and heads toward the mansion. Fortunately, it wasn't closed down. Fi slowly walked inside. "Hello? Is anybody here?" She yells on purpose, using the exact words she yelled last time. Suddenly, and a little too quickly, a hand grabs Fi's shoulder. With a light scream, she whirls around and gasps at the sight of a ghost. "Who-who are you?" She asks. She didn't expect to see a ghost, she just wanted to look around. "Fi, my name is Doug, but there's no time for greetings. I need to talk to you. The spirits, all good and bad have been watching your quest for the truth. We've all seen the building adventure you had, when your father disappeared. Well right now, he's in another world that's controlled by evil. But I can get you to meet him" "How?!" Fi exclaims. "Be at Ternip Street tomorrow at three thirty. There will be a portal, all you have to do is enter it" "Why are you helping me get him back?" Fi asks. "I have been a great admirer of you Fiona, of all you've seen, of all you've done. This is my thanks" Doug smiles warmly. "Thank you" Fi says as she tries to hug him, but her hands go right through his chest. "But Fi, I must warn you, make sure no one enters this mansion. It's too dangerous, the floorboards and walls, everything is about to collapse"Fi nods.Doug gives a light wave, as he slowly vanishes. Fi heads back for the door, but turns back one last time, to give a smile. It's an hour later and Fi is typing on her laptop: So could this be it? Could I finally get my father back? It's weird though… did some force lead me to that mansion? Was it destiny? If so, what was that little girl? One of the evil spirits? Well, I'll keep you posted-Fi "So you might actually get to meet your dad?" Emma asks. It 12:36, the next day, while the two friends are walking down the street."Yeah, but Emma, don't go in that mansion, it's too dangerous" Fi warns."Okay, okay, I won't" "I can't believe the moment I've been waiting for is coming in a couple of hours" Fi chirps. Emma smiles. "Oh! My mom has her concert now" Fi says as she glances at her watch. "Thank you!" Molly says as she walks on the stage. "We're gonna have a great show tonight with twelve great songs!" The crowd explodes with excitement."There's a low Rock wall, by the cliffs of Mohair" Molly starts singing. "Oh, I gotta go eat dinner, but I'll be back later" Emma informs Fi. "Alright, see ya" Fi waves. Emma heads down the road, a bit upset that she lied to Fi. She wasn't really going to eat dinner, she was going to the mansion. "The Rock fought me spirit the rock fed my anger, the rock broke my heart like the waves of the sea" Emma crosses the street, and spots the mansion. "I tried hard to fight but it still grew inside me" Emma opens the door to the mansion, and walks in."This island's my Ireland, the Rock is in me" (note: THE SONGS THAT MOLLY SINGS ARE SUNG OVER) Emma looks around, and walks up the creaky, dusty, stairs. `"Demons Come from every side" Emma's on the second floor, walking up to the third.(Molly at concert) In The Darkness is the light,Getting hot the deeper I go In the Darkness is the light,Emma's on the final floor, looking aroundInto the darkness down belowIn the darkness is the light Emma takes another step, and hears a screech.Now the ghosts come dancin' byA ghost hand reaches up from the floorboards and grabs Emma's leg. "Aghhh!" She screams as she squirms in its grasp. With a hard kick, she broke free and started running.I live my life in one straight line, The future ahead and the past behind,Don't wanna go back to yesterday, but I dunno how long, I can run this way!Emma hits a dead and, and turns around. She sees a ghost. (The same on Fiona saw) "Wait… you-you're the good ghost, right? The one that's helping Fi get her father back?" Doug snickers."You actually think I'm going to help that Phillips girl?" "Aren't you?" Emma asks. "A creature there in Darkness lies,in the darkness is the light Why is it that it has my eyes?" "No, I'm not going to help that girl, it's all just a trap. Once we get her to enter the portal, there are evil spirits and creatures on the other side. Once she enters, she'll for surly be eliminated" Doug laughs. Emma gasps. "No! You aren't going to hurt Fi! I won't let you! I'll just tell her not to enter the portal!" Emma cries. "You would… wouldn't you?" Doug asks. "Well, not if you're around to do so" "What are you talking about" Emma asks, a little frightened. Doug puts his hand out in the direction of Emma. Suddenly, a force picks up Emma and sails her through the air. She crashes into the wall, the old broken down walls collapse right away, and Emma is sent flying outside. "Aghhh!" She screams. Emma reaches her hand up, for a grab of anything. Quickly, she grabs the handrail of the metal stairs that you can walk up to get to different floors. "Help! Somebody!" She shrieks. Hard, icy, fall wind chips her face, as she hangs for her life. Emma dares to look down, and sees a fifty-foot drop! "Please! Somebody! I'm falling!" She screams again. Her fingers slowly lose grip on the handrail. It felt like her arms were going to be yanked off. She raised her foot to see if it could reach the stair platform. Her toes barely scraped it. Emma struggled to hold on. She raised her foot again, higher, and finally, she got it. She swung her other foot up, but this was a bit harder. She swung it again, and the heel scraped it. 

"Agh! Help!" She screams one more time.Now, she barely hung on by her fingertips. With one last try, she swings her foot up, and she gets it! But as she's doing this, she loses concentration in her fingers. Now she was standing on the edge of the stairs, and she needed to get over the metal bars that boarded it. But just as she tried, her fingers let go, and she fell backwards."AGHHH!" She screams.Suddenly, hand grabs a tight grasp around her arm. Emma looks up- Fi!With the help of Fi, Emma gets up, and over the metal bar."Fi, how did you know?" Emma pants. "Well knowing you, I knew that you just had to see for yourself. So I came to help. Just as I was about to leave, I heard a scream and ran up" Fi explains. Emma hugs Fi tight. "Thanks" She whispers. And will all the excitement going on, Emma forgot to tell Fi that she's about to fall for an evil trap. "It's the new math, It's the new math.We didn't add up so now we've got to decide, It's the new math It's the new math,Still I think it's a shame how we multiply and divide" Fi walks down Ternip Street alone, looking for the portal. It was weird though, no one else was in sight. "Fi! Fi!"Fi spins around to see Emma."Fi, I saw the ghost and it tried to kill me but it didn't and you aren't getting your father back and-" "Whoa, whoa, slow down" Fi says."Fi, DON'T enter that portal! It's a trap! Evil creatures are gonna kill you!" Emma declares. "Emma, that's not true" Fi says a bit harsh. "Fi! Yes It is! Doug told me! Please don't enter Fi!" Emma screams."Wh-Why are y-you saying this?" Fi stammers. "Because it's TRUE!" Emma shrieks. Suddenly, Emma and Fi spin around at the sound of a loud rip. A portal has just appeared out of nowhere. Finally, Fi made her decision."Emma, I'm going" Fi says. She walks toward the portal. "Fi! No!" Emma cries as she runs after her. Fi disappears in the portal. Emma tries to run in, but when she touches it, a painful blast of electricity surges through her body."AGHHH!" She howls.Another crack splits the air, then the portal vanishes. Fi shields her eyes as blue light rushes past her face. A wrinkled hand slowly touches her forehead, but then jerks back. The light suddenly stops, and Fi lands somewhere with sand in everyplace to be seen. Or, at least from what she could see so far. As she turns, she sees a dozen of angry creatures. "Fi! Where are you?" Emma screams. "Your breath is still on my lips,Your Touch is on my fingertips,The tears are still on my cheek,Your voice still makes me weak.Gifts I'll never give you, Lives I will never live with youWords That will never be spokenThe Moment I lose youLove,Love Is broken""Where's my dad?" Fi quivers, knowing something isn't right. She looks over the twelve creatures. Three of them she recognized. The first one was the dragon creature that she unleashed from the magic book, the second one was the three-headed demon that pushed her off the building, and the third one was Brent. But then, Fi saw a fourth one she recognized-Doug! "Wh-What are you doing here?" Fi demands.Everyone ignores her, inching closer. "Stay away!" Fi yells and runs. But no more then ten feet later, she runs into an invisible wall-A force field! The demons charge at her. Fi desperately looks for the portal, but it isn't there. The three-headed creature swoops down and tackles her. The dragon monster shoots a stream of fire. Fi screams and runs away. The fire smashes into the ground. Bursting into smoke."It's time for the Phillip girl's end" One monster says in a gnarly voice.A red light emanates from Doug. The light makes a few swirls. Then slams into Fi. Bolts of pain flow through her body. "Aghh!! Stop it!" Fi screams in pain. The light makes Fi glow a dull shade of gray. "One minute of this and she'll finally be gone!" Brent laughs. Fi can't move at all, whenever she tries, it feels like that party of her body just snapped into two."Forty-five seconds until elimination" Doug grins. "HEEELP!" She screams so loud her throat hurts.Suddenly, the engraving on the Celtic ring glows its shade of gold. The glow fills the air, and suddenly, the creatures disappear, as well as the pain, and the red beam. The world shakes with great might. With a loud BAM, Fi's world goes black*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~"I wanna be more like a river, less like a wa-" Molly stops singing. Something is wrong, and she can sense it. "I-I'm sorry ladies and gentlemen… what song was I on again?" Some audience members laugh, some just ignore and some shout out "More like a River!' "Um… oh yeah… well, I'm just going to sing one more song that you haven't heard yet. It's called… "The Chain Of Love" And I hope you like it" "Fi!" Emma shakes Fi hard after finding her on the ground where the portal was. "Fi! Please answer me!" Emma exclaims."MMMMM…. Emmie?" Fi asks."Fi! You're back!" Emma cries as she hugs her friend."What happened?" Fi asks groggily. "It's okay… It's okay" Emma whispers. It's 6:00 PM and it's time for the Phillip's to head to their next stop. Molly, Jack, Fi, and the rest of the gang stand on the stairs of the bus with Emma standing right outside of it."Emma, promise me you'll e-mail me everyday?" Fi asks."Of course!" Emma laughs. Fi and Emma hug one more time before Ned announces "Time to go" Molly peels Fi from Emma as Ned revs up the engine. The door closes and everyone waves goodbye. Emma smiles as she gives her last wave."Well, that must have been nice to see Emma again, huh?" Molly asks. "Yeah, it was. Oh! How'd your concert go?" Fi asks. "Ms. P. was awesome! The whole crowd loved her.. until she stopped singing in the middle of "More Like A River" Carey says."What? Why?" Fi asks interested. "Fiona…" Molly says in a warning tone. "Mom, why'd you stop singing?" Fi asks. "Fi… not now" Molly moans. "Sorry…" Fi mutters. "Hey, Mol, that new song was great" Irene compliments."What new song?" Fi asks."Nothing" Molly groans. "The Chain Of Love" Ned yells at the same time Molly yelled `nothing'Molly gives Ned a look. He turns back to the road. "Sorry" "What? Why… does that sound… so familiar?" Fi asks herself. "So did you have fun with Emma?" Molly asks quickly, obviously throwing off the subject. "Yeah… fun" Asks a confused Fi. "I'm gonna go… check my mail" 

Fi walks out of the common room of the bus and into her room. Taking a sip of her soda, she opens up her laptop, and logs online. Name: RockerbabyPassword: Muintir The processing sounds appeared on the screen. "Welcome. You have new mail" Fi clicked the envelope icon. A mailbox appears then opens up. Envelopes sprawl out, and Fi reads her mail. "Candy… Gabe… fans of the page…" Fi mumbles to herself. After checking and deleting all of her mail, Fi opened up her webpage. Suddenly, "You have new mail" Fi minimizes her page and clicks on the envelope. The user was Nightshadow@eaarthsend.net. "Emma!" Fi yells, and opens It up, it reads: Dear Fi, Hey, I just got back home, and I was checking out your webpage and I wanted to give you feedback: IT ROCKS!!! Hehe, anyways, I love the weird stories and the weird pictures. Oh yeah, I love that game that you have on your site, that one with the ball watching you or whatever. Anyways, I gotta go, but I'll talk to you later, ^~Emma~^ "Game? What game?" Fi questions her laptop as if expecting a response. "Fi! Come on! We're gonna play Scrabble!" Molly yells. "Hang on!" Fi yells. She types up her journal entry, and runs into the common room. The laptop stays still… for a second. Suddenly, a mysterious ball of green light flies across the screen, hacking into Fi's journal. 

Document created with wvWare/wvWare version 0.6.7 -->


End file.
